User blog:BlueKraid/Harry Potter character sheet
Harry Potter The boy who lived. Survived a killing curse from Lord Voldemort when he was just fifteen months old. After being left an orphan by Voldemort. Dumbledore sent him to live with his cruel Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Along with their son Dudley. Dudley is Harry’s cousin, but he also was very mean to him. Harry lived an unremarkable life under the stairs until Owls bought letters inviting him to attend Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon refused and tried to flee with the family to a lighthouse on an island. However Reubus Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts found them and after giving Harry a birthday cake, which Dudley promptly ate. He explained Harry was to attend Hogwarts and bent Vernon’s shotgun in half to demonstrate he wasn’t to be messed with, Eventually Harry went to London with him to get his school supplies. School supplies Some of Harry’s supplies were. One wand. Holly wood and Phoenix tail feather core. A vital tool for spell casting. Miranda Goshawk Spell book volume one. A simple spell book for beginners. 1001 plants and fungi. By Phyllus Spore. A herbology book for his herbology lessons. Folio Brutai. A book on magical creatures and monsters to warn him of the sort of creatures he might find at Hogwarts. Potions text book. Self explanatory. History of Magic textbook. Supplementary material of famous people and important events throughout history that would be on his syllabus. Astronomy textbook. Quills and inks. Cheating quills or quills enhanced by magical means were not allowed! Plain exercise books for writing in. A telescope for astronomy. A cauldron, pewter. For potions. A pestle and mortar. For potions A scalpel. A stirring rod. His uniform for school. Dragon hide gloves for potions and Herbology. And Hedwig, his pet owl. Pets were permitted. Owl, a cat or a toad usually. Although some students got away with bringing exotic pets. Harry’s first year Harry’s first year went off to a start. He met Ron nd Hermione on the train. Had to deal with Draco and his thugs when they waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Neville lost his toad... Then there was the school feast. Every meal at Hogwarts was a feast. Harry felt spoilt he had never seen such food before. It is here he meets the school ghosts. For example Nearly headless Nick. The teachers and Dumbledore spoke. Mostly this was just to introduce Quirrell the new defence against the dark arts teacher. An unlucky role as the teachers always suffered some malady or turned out to not be who they said they were and ended up replaced each year. Dumbledore also explained the rules and out of bounds areas such as the forbidden third floor corridor. Percy the prefect then escorted all the Gryffindor students up to their dormitory. He explained the rules and where things like the bathrooms, the dorms and the main lounge were etc before leaving the younger pupils to their devices that night. Harry was amazed to get a four poster bed having been used to sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. On his first morning at Hogwarts Harry had his lessons. He did well in charms, rescued Nevilles remembrall from Malfoy and got made seeker for quidditch at flying lessons. And got told off by Snape for not paying attention in class. One evening Malfoy tricked him into having a duel at night somewhere in the school but this was a trick to get him caught by Filch. Category:Blog posts